plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Invictus
Sol Invictus is an achievement that can be obtained on the PlayStation Vita, Android, and iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to unlock it, the player must complete Last Stand with at least 2000 sun remaining at the end of the level. Strategies The Gloomy Row Strategy(Will NOT overwhelm your Tall-Nuts! Tested!) It's pretty simple. Just pick Garlic, Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Magnet-shroom, Coffee Bean, Tall-nut, Lily Pad, Potato Mine and Tangle Kelp. Replace Garlic when necessary. In the end, you should have about 2150-2400 sun remaining. Also, if preferred, you can remove the Potato Mines and Tangle Kelps for garlic insurance. Spiking Them Slowly Strategy The Spiking Them Slowly strategy will show you how to earn the achievement. This may be a problem for winning, though. The biggest problem is when two Football Zombies appear in one lane, and your Magnet-shrooms steal only one hat at that time. One of the Football Zombies might get past the Gloom-shrooms and eat the Snow Pea and you'll lose. If you fail on this strategy, try one of the other ones. Choose the Lily Pad, Snow Pea, Coffee Bean, Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Garlic and Spikeweed. That will leave one alternate plant, if you have nine slots. Choose Scaredy-shroom or Squash as insurance only. They are not necessary to win or earn the achievement. You could also put a third Gloom-shroom in each row and use three Spikeweeds in each lane. Plant Roles Four Snow Peas to slow down the zombies as they walk the two Gloom-shrooms or five Spikeweeds gauntlet or advance in the pool, maximizing zombie damage and carnage. Two consecutive Garlics are needed in the two lanes next to the pool to steer zombies down the outside paths, serve as backup, and repulse Pole Vaulting Zombies into the correct row. Two Magnet-shrooms are all that are needed. It may look sparse and relatively unprotected, but as long as you replace the eaten Garlics quickly, you do not need to worry about the largest waves. Slow, Spiky, Gloom Walk Plants: *Snow Pea *Spikeweed *Wall-nut *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Lily Pad *Garlic This is similar to the strategy above but replaced Garlic when Eaten Garlic when eaten, and only when the plant is completely gone. Do not get distracted with collecting coins, and do not replace Garlic with the shovel or you may lose valuable seconds. If a zombie gets to the Gloom-shrooms, you may lose. The Largest threat is the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie if it manages to explode. Since this method leaves you with up to 200 extra sun, you can use Squashes (four total) as your alternate plant for the last two flag onslaughts only. Alternate Strategy: The list of plants to choose is Lily Pad, Repeater, Torchwood, Magnet-shroom, Coffee Bean, Garlic, Tall-nut, Tangle Kelp and Squash. However, 2000 sun are required when the fifth flag is finished, not every end of a flag. You get 250 sun after each flag. The build: . . . . . . M G G R R T . . . . . . RL . TL TNL. . . . . RL . TL TNL. . . . . R R T . . . . . . . . . . . . M G G #The consecutive Garlics are for the Pole Vaulting Zombies. This will keep them away from eating your Magnet-shrooms which are very important by the way. Keep the Tall-nuts away as possible from the last row so that they would be destroyed immediately. #Just replace the Garlics when eaten. #As you continue and gain more sun, add two other Repeaters and two Magnet-shrooms. The final arrangement of plants is shown below. #You can use the Tangle Kelp and Squash for emergency. Another Strategy Choose Starfruit, Garlic, Repeater, Gatling Pea and Torchwood. Plant the two inner land rows full of Starfruit, except the last two places, where you plant Garlics. Then plant two Repeaters on each of the outer lanes. Make one of them in each lane a Gatling Pea and put a Torchwood right in front of it. Keep going, replace your Garlics when you need to, and you should be fine. This also gets you the Pool's Closed as well as Don't Pea in the Pool. A strategy for iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad version On the plant picking screen choose Lily Pad, Cattail, Garlic, Coffee Bean, Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Pumpkin and some random plants that you won't actually use. Start out by planting four Cattails to the left of the pool, Then plant three Garlics to the right on the rows above and below the pool, followed by four Gloom-shrooms to the left of the Garlics, the right most one having a Pumpkin around it. Then sit back and enjoy the show. Remember that you have 50 sun extra so it is recommended to replace the first Garlic that's eaten. Note: Jack-in-the-box Zombies can and may get far enough to destroy Gloom-shrooms. You may want to use the spare 50 sun on a Squash. Legend: CT = Cattail. G = Garlic. GS = Gloom-shroom. (P) = Pumpkin. A variation to this method is to replace the right most Garlic 3 times instead of using a Pumpkin. A variation that will not earn the Don't Pea in the Pool achievement, but leaves a lot of extra sun, is to only use two Cattails and instead use two Snow Peas, placing one in the left most position in the top and bottom lanes. Using this method, if you don't use Pumpkins, you have enough leeway to replace the Garlic several times and use a couple Tangle Kelp for extra protection in the pool. Great Balls of Fire Strategy Select Repeater, Gatling Pea, Torchwood, Lily Pad, Garlic, Magnet-shroom, Coffee Bean, Tangle Kelp, and Pumpkin. Place two Garlics in the lanes next to the pool at the far right of the screen. Immediately to the left of these two Garlics, place a Magnet-shroom. Next, in the very top and bottom lanes, at the far left of the screen, place two Gatling Peas, with a Torchwood right in front of them. Then, place four Lily Pads to the far left in the pool, and put Repeaters on the left-most pads, and Torchwoods on the one to the right. This should leave you with 1450 sun left over, meaning that you have a leeway of 450 to spend and still be able to get the achievement. This strategy should easily deal with the zombies on land as long as you make sure to replace the Garlic when it gets eaten. The only possible problem is Dolphin Rider Zombies in the water. If they're protected by other zombies in front of them, then they won't be defeated before they reach your Torchwood. If they're about to reach your plants, defeat them with Tangle Kelp. If two of these zombies happen to spawn in the same lane at the same time, one of them will probably make it to your plants. If this happens, place a Pumpkin over the Repeater it's eating. Depending on where the rest of the zombies are, the Repeater may be able to defeat the Dolphin Rider Zombie and defeat the remaining zombies in time. Alternatively, you may select the Imitater and have it copy the Tangle Kelp, but since the Imitater takes a little while to change over, it might not be the best option to defeat Dolphin Rider Zombies. Addition by a user: '' ''I used instead of two Gatling Peas, four Repeaters. Saved me 200 sun, enough for four Garlics. If your having trouble keeping up with replacing Garlic, then get the Imitater and have it copy the Garlic at the choose your plants screen. This is not needed, but may make your life easier. You should easily be able to afford replacing the Garlics and can even afford replacing the Magnet-shroom if you mess up, though you will need to use Garlic to send the zombies to the other lane, effectively moving the set up a space to the left. This is unlikely to happen though. Marigoldless strategy This is my own strategy and does not require any special needs Legend: G is Garlic. GS is Gloom-shroom. Ms is Magnet-shroom. T is Tall-nut. Add two Magnet-shrooms in later waves and Coffee Bean the other one. Replace frontal Garlic every wave and back Garlic after the second wave Fully Automatic Method (added by a user): I wanted to find a way that would work without any updates needed in-between. This method works unless you get real unlucky with the Jack-in-the-Box Zombies. Legend: RP = Repeater, FP = Frozen pea, SP = Single pea, GS = Gloom-shroom, FS = Fume-shroom, G = Garlic, M = Magnet Requires all ten slots. This method leaves you with 1000 sun initially, and at the end you'll have 2000 sun and one or two Garlic left in each row most of the time. Because of the Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, you do need some slow-down and firepower in the Garlic rows. The Gauntlet This strategy uses only three types of plant (needs five slots). T . . . . . . . . . G G G G G g g g T ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ T ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ . G G G G G g g g T . . . . . . . . G = Gloom-shroom g = Garlic T = Tall-nut Replace up to three Garlic, as needed. Worked on the first try (on iPad). To save another 150 sun (for Garlic), replace the top and bottom Tall-nuts with regular Wall-nuts, since they don't get much action. You do need the pool Tall-nuts though, to block the Dolphin Rider Zombies. Obtain with Don't Pea in the Pool and Pool's Closed Take the Coffee Bean, Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Pumpkin, and the Garlic. You can take any other plants you want, but you won't need to use them (I'd recommend Wall-nut). Set it up like this: . . . . . . ... . . . . G G G G (G) g g . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . ... . . . . G G G G (G) g g . . . . . . ... . . Legend: G = Gloom-shroom () = Pumpkin g = Garlic Replace the garlics as needed. You should get all three achievements at once. Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Sol Invictus Mini Games Last Stand (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.98|By Trivia *"Sol Invictus" translates from Latin to "invincible sun." *The PlayStation Vita version has two icons for this achievement, relating to Roll Some Heads. See also *[[Last Stand (PvZ)|Last Stand (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Sun ru:Хранитель_солнца How would you rate Sol Invictus' difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:IOS achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand